sacrifices
by popscb
Summary: new story - Joey disappeared after Derek's funeral and moved back to live with his mom. Joey is returning to the square 6 months on and He wants Lauren back but there are a few surprises in store
1. Returning

Darkness still lay across the square as he stepped out of the station. The faint noises in the back ground and the all too familiar sights hit him hard. He looked around and contemplated jumping straight back on the tube heading straight back to where he'd been for the last 6 months, but it was one thing and one thing only that was stopping him – Lauren. Sighing deeply his heart got the better of him and his feet seemed to walk their own way over to where Alice was staying; it was like his head had no control.

Alice had moved back to the square to stay with Kat a few weeks ago, telling Joey that Lauren didn't seem to be coping. Every day without a doubt Alice would see her returning from the Vic or R&R, on few occasions Alice had managed to speak Lauren. Lauren however had been less than willing to talk and looked very nervous. It was a week after Alice had moved back to the square that she thought she needed to take action. She was on her way back from work when she saw Tanya, Max and Lauren pull up outside of the hospital, a nurse coming out putting Lauren in a wheel chair. It clicked in Alice's head that all of Laurens drinking must have made her ill.

In an attempt to talk to Lauren, Alice had been round to number 5 but was told that Lauren wasn't well enough to see anyone. It was after this she become very concerned and made a plea to Joey to come back as he was the only one who seemed to be able to control Lauren.

Standing outside the door Joey raised his hand and before he could even knock it had been opened and he had been pounced on.

"Joey finally" Alice flew her arms around his neck dragging him off the door step.

"Alright Al it aint been that long"

"It's been long enough for some Joey" her eyebrows raised "why haven't you answered her calls, her texts? You didn't even tell her where you were and got Mom to lie for you".

"I guess your referring to Lauren?" Joey sighed and threw himself down into the sofa. " I didn't want to see her Alice , I felt guilty enough for leaving the way I did and she didn't need me around- after what I put her through with the accident she didn't need my problems with Dad dying it was for the best"

"And what staying away for 6months why she drank herself stupid that was for the best was it? She loves you Joey it was written all over her face every time she was near you, it's still there etched on her face, your killing her Joey like it or not she's still in love with you and you Love her" Joey was quite shocked by the stance Alice had taken.

"Im sorry Alice I am but…" the last part of his sentence was cut short

"No buts Joey you Still Love her , stop Lying to her and yourself and go see her :tell her you Love her tell her your sorry beg her to take you back and promise your never leaving her again" Alice looked at the clock and saw it was 8am. She left the room shouting as she did so "I'm going to work Joey and by the time I get home you best have been to her or I'm dragging you there myself -she needs you"

Hearing the door slam Joey took out his phone sliding it up and down his finger hovering over the call button on Laurens name. It took him around 20 minutes to pluck up the courage and press call without handing up.

Her room was in darkness as she lay wide awake in bed staring at the celling, seeing her phone light up she took it and saw the caller ID. All colour drained from her face the breath drawn from her, she breathed in sharply before ending the call, tears silently falling.

Getting no response he left a voice message "Lauren I know you probably hate me right now and I don't blame you, but I need to see you Lauren I care about you no matter what you might think. Alice thinks you're not coping and I just need to see if you're ok , I'm sorry I left and haven't been in contact but I needed to get my head straight and didn't want to burden you with that , please just call me or at least let me see you … I love you Lauren I never stopped … call me please"

A little later and her phone buzzed again seeing she had a voice mail she began to Listen, his vice alone sent shivers through her entire body a feeling that had been absent the last 6months. Listening and absorbing his every word Lauren sobbed knowing that she needed to see him but she just couldn't bring herself to do it- so much had happened. And then came the three words shed been longing to hear "I Love you". Lauren placed her phone on the side sitting up in bed as Tanya came in. " Lauren darling we need you downstairs" Moving closer and looking at her daughter Tanya notice she had been crying. "What's happened? Lauren talks to me"

"He's back Mom … he said he loves me" Lauren sobbed into her Mother's arms "what am I going to do"

"There's nothing you can do Lauren, you got to think about the consequences not just for you now ye? A lot has happened since he's been gone … I know you still love him Lauren but what's all this going to do to him I don't want him breaking your heart again" Tanya wiped away the tears form Laurens face as she nodded and smiled slightly.

"Now you need to be down stairs you got to take responsibility Lauren"


	2. Taking responsibility

Later that day still having no response from Lauren, Joey decided to bit the bullet and go over to number 5 praying that he would at least see her. Lauren on the other hand had very different ideas she looked around to make sure she wasn't going to see Alice or Joey and made her way to R&R. Her plan was scuppered from the moment she turned the corner. She had to blink a fair few times before it registered he was walking in her direction. Laurens whole body froze as sparks shot through her she felt Alive and couldn't help the colour rushing to her cheeks. Joey saw Lauren ahead and there was no way was he letting her get away, but to his surprise she was glued to the spot. As he approached he saw her becoming flushed and agitated and also a little unsteady on her feet.

He ran slightly before holding her arm lightly. "Get off me" her voice was unsteady tears threatening to fall. She pulled out of his grip but joey blocked her path. "Lauren please… I know your hiding something from me I can tell Lauren" she slightly turned her body to face him and she was about to speak but turned away knowing now wasn't the time or place "I'm going to be late Just move …please"

"Late?… late for what Lauren getting drunk again?"

"work Joey … I'm working at the R&R… I need the money" Lauren speed off wiping tears away leaving Joey staring at her processing the information. No way was he letting this lie. He ran in pursuit of her catching her just before she went in. "Lauren babe …Please".

"Joey just leave me alone please ,you can't do this to me again not now" by this point she was sobbing and really wanted to shout out to Joey that she loved him and she wanted so much to feel his warm arms around her waist.

"I love you Lauren I never stopped and I'll tell you every day until you listen and admit you still love me too because I know you do" he reach out to Lauren and tucked her hair behind her ear stroking her cheek with his thumb. Lauren reached for his hand with the intent of pushing it away but as she felt his skin on hers her body reacted. Her head dropped to his shoulder her arms curled up to his chest hitting it gently. "I hate you so much Joey for making me feel like this I really do"

Joey didn't respond knowing how much he'd hurt her but he had a feeling there was more to this than she was letting on. Pulling from his embrace having tortured herself, Lauren ran back to number 5 phoning Sharon on the way. This time Lauren was too fast for Joey and she reached the house before Joey had made the decision to follow.

"Lauren? What you doing back?"

Stuttering before she responded Lauren lied to her mom telling her Sharon didn't need her today.

"Oh good you can stay here then why I go to the salon get some stuff done" Tanya smiled at Lauren taking her coat of the banister noticing the fright on Laurens face. "Look Lauren me and your dad both said we would help you with this but you need to cope alone it's been nearly a month Lauren you'll be fine." Tanya Left before her daughter could object.

Walking across the square joey clocked Tanya leaving meaning Lauren would be alone. He took this chance to go and see her.

Lauren walked into the Lounge and stood staring not knowing what to do. She sat on the sofa crying softly just staring at the Moses basket when the front door knocked causing disturbance in the living room. Cries filled Laurens ears as she buried her head in her hands not knowing what to do. "Lauren I know you're in there I can hear"

From the outside Joey could hear a faint sound of crying believing it was Lauren he made his way around the back of house. As he approached the back door, praying it was open he could hear the cries more prominent more worried that Lauren was injured or was drinking again. He tried the handle of the backdoor and to his relief it opened. He rushed through to the living room and was shocked by what he saw.

Lauren was sat sobbing in a ball on the sofa, a small brow haired baby screaming for attention. "Lauren?" Joey ran to her side but noticed the baby realisation dawning on him. "Joey please shut her up… she won't stop … I can't take any more … just stop her"

Leaning over to the basket he picked up the baby who instantly snuggled to his chest, he slowly moved his body in a rocking motion, instinct taking over. "That's better baby" he looked down at the small baby and looked back to Lauren who was still crying into her hands. He sat next to her with the baby on his shoulder, he used his other hand to lift Laurens chin so her gaze met his. "Lauren what were you doing…she was screaming blue murder"

"Move her away Joey I don't want her here… I don't want her" she moved her gaze to look out of the window.

"Lauren? Am I missing something here?" Joey rubbed his hand up and down the babies back trying to calm her as she started to snivel. After a few minutes he spoke again "Lauren you can tell me anything … If you're in trouble I wanna help"

"Joey please don't" Lauren learned away from joey who had tried to put his arm around her, but he wasn't giving in as he moved closer Lauren shouted "she mine Joey and I don't want her because she reminds me too much of you" she stood going to leave before joey grabbed her arm.

"She's mine?" Joey's eyes widened his voice wobbling. Lauren hung her head and just nodded her cries becoming less pronounced. "why didn't you tell me ?" joey placed the baby back in the basked and pulled Lauren into a hug.

"I tried"

**Im aiming for at least two chapters a day at least so more tomorrow**


	3. one step at a time

Neither had said anything for what felt like hours but was in fact only 5 minutes. Lauren stood still in Joeys embrace his arms wrapped tightly around her providing her with all the love and comfort she'd missed. Breaking the silence and the hug Joey sighed and sat on the sofa. His hand rubbing across his forehead in deep thought. Lauren remained standing leaning against the closed door her arms wrapped around her body. Looking at her, Joey could see she was scared and truth be told so was he but that was a conversation he needed when his head was less of a mess.

"I called you hundreds of times and texts I even came to your moms and she said you weren't there… she hadn't heard from you… I wanted you to know Joey but you kept ignoring me and I thought if you didn't want me why would you want her and mom and dad said it would be best to leave you and not tell you … then today ye said you Love me and I wanted to say it back to you so much joey but I just couldn't not now"

"I know I'm sorry… I should have spoken to you but I do Love you Lauren I always have and always will…nothing will change that nothing" Joey knew his words would be no comfort after what she'd been through "How old is she?" He was sitting staring at this helpless baby, His baby who had no idea of the commotion around her.

"4 weeks." Laurens emotionless voice echoed to joey. Leaning in joey moved his finger across her cheek and a smile crept to his face as the baby wriggled at his touch.

"She's so small Lauren" there seemed to be an air of comfort to his voice and he looked surprisingly calm considering he'd had approximately 10minutes to take in he had a child.

"She was early… 2 weeks" Lauren moved to sit by Joey tears in her eyes, yet not once did she look at the baby, her eyes firmly on Joey at all times.

"But she's alright though aint she?"

"she's fine" Laurens sentences short giving no more information than necessary.

"and she's really mine?"

"yes Joey what do you think I am"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in that's all"

"ye well it wasn't exactly walk in the park for me either joey... actually giving birth was hard enough but this … well this is harder"

Taking Laurens hand in his as she began to cry he looked confused "What is Lauren? What's so hard?"

"Looking into her eyes every day and being reminded of you and I hate her for it Joey because she reminds me of the part of you I used to have and I hate myself for hating her " Looking ashamed of herself she turned away from Joey .

"Oh Lauren babe… you don't need to feel like this… it should be me you hate not yourself and especially not her she's innocent in all this … and I guarantee she'll need her mom" Joey smiled at himself say those words as he tucked Laurens hair behind her ear.

"She doesn't need me Joey Mom and Dad do it all and she's fine… You can do what you want Joey but I'm having nothing to do with her right now". The baby started to cry again a less attention cry but a cry for something.

"Pick her up Lauren" Joey looked at the baby who was becoming more agitated but needed this to play out a little longer. "Lauren… Pick her up" he was quite as he spoke not wanting to sound too threatening.

"I cant Joey"

"Yes you can, hold her she needs you Lauren" the baby's cries became louder as Joey nudged Lauren to the basket intently watching every move. She leaned over to the baby tears running down her face. "Joey please" She pleaded with Joey but he didn't respond. She put her hand under the baby's head and feet and scooped her from the basket. Lauren was sacred and joey could tell but he knew she needed to this. Lauren lifted the baby to her chest and instinctively patted her back.

"she's stopped" Lauren was as surprised as joey that the infant had found such comfort from only seconds with Lauren. Laurens eyes began to swim with tears again as she sat down on the sofa still hold the baby. "This is the first time I've held her" Joey frowned how could four weeks have gone by without Lauren holding her own child? "since the hospital I mean and even then she was taken away to special care".

"I told you could do it Lauren , look at her she's happy with you" Joey brushed his hand down Laurens arm he saw her slightly smile as the baby hiccupped. They both Giggled "What have you called her?" he felt comfortable enough now to ask the question without making Lauren feel nervous.

"I haven't… she hasn't got a name" Lauren looked down at the baby and shocked herself with her next move. She leant to her shoulder where the baby lay and placed a soft kiss to the head. "I know she needs one but I didn't want to be around her and didn't have the energy to think of one… Mom and dad came up with some but she is mine and it's the least I could do for her".

"Best start thinking then ay?" Joey took the baby form Lauren and laid her on his chest as he placed his arm open for Lauren to lie in. Lauren moved closer and laid her head on his chest only a fraction away from where the baby lay. Lauren still had some issues about being entirely responsible for a baby but took this as the first step. She could at least now hold her and touch her without wanting to run and it was Joey that made this happen- everything felt complete when he was there.

"Joey"

"what is it babe?"

"Please don't leave us… I need help joey and need you" he didn't know where her sudden vulnerability had come from but Joey was glad she was talking to him and trusting him after everything he'd put her through.

"You know I won't Lauren, not now … I'll be here for you, both of you, as long as you need and want me" Lauren smiled weakly playing with the buttons of his shirt and making popping sounds to the Baby.

"What would you say to the Name Lacey ? … when she was born mom and dad asked me what I liked I told them Lacey … but It didn't stick … they kept calling her baby b" Lauren looked deep into her baby's eyes feeling ashamed at how she was only noticing now how much she also looked like her and not just Joey.

"I think it's perfect Lauren" he kissed the baby's head "Little Lacey Branning".

After watching TV for a while and Lauren had been forced by Joey to feed Lacey the three of them had resumed their position on the sofa. Lauren curled up next to Lacey on Joey's chest. The evening was drawing in and Joey knew he should be going be he couldn't bring himself to leave them. He heard keys in front door shut and looked at Lauren. To his surprise she and Lacey were flat out. Lauren's one hand entwined with his the other resting on his chest with one finger in Lacey's grasp.

As the front door shut Joey knew he would have to face whoever it was because he couldn't move even if he wanted to, but in the back of his mind he wanted to stay exactly where he was. Tanya opened the living room door a puzzled look on her face as she saw Joey.

"shhhh… Tan please they're both asleep"

"How much do you know?" she sighed looking at how relaxed her daughter was.

"I know enough to understand she needs me- They need me so I'm not going anywhere"


	4. Leaving

Tanya paced the room slightly and then sat on the edge of the armchair across from Joey.

"I don't think so; she doesn't need you here joey neither does baby"

"Ye it looks that way don't it ay Tan … when I got here you know what she was doing? … She was sitting in a ball on the sofa sobbing to herself, while the baby was screaming… I've been here for what 3 hours and she's already held her, fed her, smiled at her and named her." His tone was half sarcastic half smug.

"She's named her? But she said… "

"Ye well she said she'd had a name picked out from the start but you and max didn't approve" Joey raised his eyebrows.

"Lacey" Tanya sighed "and she'd held her as well?"

"ye she only needed some encouragement and a bit of help she don't you and max to do it for her… from what I gathered she's too scared to do anything in case she messes up and she doesn't do as well as you and Max. She just needs to be given a chance"

"She's had it hard for the last 6 months without you Joey … the last few weeks with baby have been so hard on her. She could hardly look at her without crying or running away"

"Because of me Tan because Lacey reminded her of me! She can see past the fact that she's part of me it killed her to not be able to tell me and no thanks to you and max she nearly didn't"

"how do you know all this?" Tanya was surprised at how much joey knew from spending only a small amount of time with Lauren.

"I listened to her something I suggest You do to… I can understand you wanting to keep her way form me but taking charge of her child telling her what name she should have… Lauren might be your daughter but Lacey aint."

"Lauren doesn't even want the ba… Lacey joey she hasn't directly said it but couldn't you tell when you walked in she doesn't want her" Tanya's voice was raised and it woke Lacey. Lauren however had listened to the whole conversation with her eyes still close giving the impression she was asleep.

"I do want her" Lauren sat up taking Tanya by surprise "I never said I didn't … You and dad didn't ask me what I wanted or how I felt… you just presumed I didn't love her because I wasn't coping. But I do, it was killing me every day knowing that she was as much Joeys as she was mine and I couldn't come to terms with seeing her but not Joey you never gave me time with her you and dad mollycoddled her not giving me a chance to Love her. I'm scared mom and I need you… and Joey I want to try and be there for her but I can't do it without you and I love Joey so much it hurts and she is part of him and me so how can I not love her." Lauren had broken down in tears and was being comforted by Joey. Joey had regrettably put Lacey back in the mosses basked but was watching her closely.

"Why didn't you talk to me Lauren?"

"Because I thought it was for the best to start with how would I be any use to a baby I can't even look after myself?... Today proved me wrong Joey made me hold her and she stopped crying Mom she took comfort from me and it felt look nothing I've ever felt before Just her smell and feel in my arms It felt right for the first time and that because Joey was here he completes us all three of us"

Smiling weakly at them Tanya shook her head "You will change your mind Lauren and don't come running back to me and your dad when he leaves you and her"

"That's not going to happen Tanya … I've told you and Lauren I'm here until she says otherwise. You can't push me out of their lives … I won't let you"

"Neither will I" Lauren piped up and looked at Joey "I need him here mom… can he stay please"

"You're kidding Lauren" she looked and saw how serious her daughter was "no way Lauren"

"You could always come and stay with me? Both of you?"

Lauren nodded before Joey stood and held Lacey wrapping her in the blanket.

"If you go Lauren fine but she stays here you can't look after her Lauren you said so yourself… she needs me and your dad" Tanya's words felt like a dagger through Laurens Heart, running upstairs followed by Joey Lauren went into Max and Tanya's room. She was throwing baby things in a bag – clothes, nappies, toys. "Why are they all in here?" Joey asked wondering why Lacey hadn't been In with Lauren.

"I told you I couldn't be around her I couldn't cope in the hospital so mom and dad just put the stuff in their room, I didn't even get a chance." Walking downstairs having packed the essentials, Lauren put on her coat and shoes and handed Joey a car seat. Joey fasten Lacey in.

"Please Lauren don't be so stupid you can't do this on your own think back to the hospital "

"ye but she aint on her own is she" Lauren smiled gently at Joey and they both Left heading to Alice's hoping for an empty home.


	5. acceptance

Almost sprinting across the square Lauren and Joey stood on the door step of Alice's, joey turned the key ushering Lauren in before he picked up the car seat containing Lacey.

"Hello anyone home?" Lauren let out a sigh of relief as joeys question got no response. Joey nudged her into the lounge and nodded his head in the direction of the sofa. A very frightened Lauren sat with her knees tight together. She was still wrapped in her coat and was fixated on Joey.

"Babe relax… everything going to be fine" he sat next to her on the sofa pulling her into his body. Although not crying her breathing was very heavy and Joey could sense she needed a distraction. He Leaned in and Kissed her lips softly in case she pulled away, but she didn't she responded to his lips and kissed back deepening the kiss. She pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What if I can't do it Joey?...I don't want to let you down?" her eyes met the big brown eyes of Lacey who was wide awake just watching Lauren contently from the car seat.

"You won't Lauren I believe in you and you could never let me down so scrap that though right away". Joey kissed the top of her head "I love you Lauren … ye and you Lace" He chuckled the last part of the sentence as Lacey Murmured.

"I love you to" her response to Joey automatic. Looking at the clock Lauren saw it was half 5 and Alice usually got home at six. "Can we put her to bed Joey; I don't want to deal with the Alice question quite yet"

"Ye, do you want to stay in a room on your own with her or in with me?" he didn't know quite why he was asking the question but he felt he needed to clarify where their relationship stood.

"with you Joey I can't do it on my own" Her response was quick and straight to the point. "If you don't mind?" she felt like it was necessary to add the last sentence just in case Joey was changing his mind.

"Of course I don't mind Lauren I want to be with you and Lace I just wanted you to feel comfortable"

"I do… with you". They made their way upstairs Joey leading the way as Lauren followed caring the car seat. "Mom does this so I don't know what to do"

Joey lifted Lacey from the car seat and laid her on the bed, watching Lauren watch him. "There's nothing to be scared of Lauren" Joey passed Lauren the bag full of baby things, "she needs something to sleep in" he laughed as Lauren looked puzzled. "Change her cloths babe; I'll be back in a minuet"

Quick of the mark Lauren asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm sure I've seen a Moses basket Kat used to use for Tommy round somewhere , she can't sleep in the car seat can she ?" Joey left praying Lauren would be alright.

"come on Lauren get a grip, she's just a baby your baby" Lauren spoke to herself giving herself the motivation. Lacey started to gurgle at Laurens voice, "Don't start crying baby please" But Lacey didn't she just continued to make noises to Lauren. "There we go all ready to sleep, didn't do a bad job did I ay?" Lauren cautiously lifted Lacey expecting her to cry, but again she didn't she snuggled tightly to Lauren who began pacing the room slowly patting Lacey's back to get her to sleep. Looking at Lacey Lauren saw she was asleep, but she didn't want to stop. She surprisingly Loved this feeling , slowly she lowered herself into the chair in the corner looking out across the square as Joey walked in.

"I found…" He was cut off by Lauren shushing him and pointing to Lacey curled up on her. Joey placed the basket on its stand at the side of the bed and then knelt down in front of Lauren.

"You ok? You can do it look" Lauren nodded and squeezed Joeys hand.

"can you pass the blanket Please?" she again nodded as Joey held up a pale pink blanket. Taking it from him Lauren wrapped it over Lacey "I don't want to move … I don't want to wake her she looks so peaceful". Joey smiled at Lauren he loved how much in such a small space of time her love and acceptance had grown for Lacey. He leaned in and scooped Lacey in his arms placing her in the basket.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"For not running away when you found out for being here now and not judging me"

Not knowing what to say Joey pulled Lauren to her feet and kissed her "your welcome". The silence was broken when the door shut.

"Joey you home… You better have gone and seen Lauren or im dragging you there as I said I would Joseph".

"Yes Al I went and saw her" he jogged down the stairs to see start explaining.

"Well?"

"Well what ?" he proclaimed with raised eyebrows

"How did it go? What happened? Did she tell you what was wrong? Where is she now?"

" god Alice 20 questions or what …In order it went fine, she cried and explained things , she told me what was wrong and it's not what you think so be prepared and she's upstairs"

"I'm here" Lauren smiled walking over to Joey. He hugged her and just held her close.

"Everything ok?" Lauren nodded and caught gaze with Alice

"Erm Al it's alright if Lauren stays here for a while isn't it … just I really need her close right now and Tanya's kinda mad at us."

"Ye its fine… but what have you done?"

Joey gave Lauren a reassuring look but wasn't sure if she was ready for Alice to know, the look didn't go unnoticed.

"Lauren … what have you two done?"

"We had a baby"


	6. Stupid aint the word

"Joey, what does she mean… You had a baby?"

"Lauren had a baby … My baby"

"An actual baby?"

"Yes Al a small human that cries-a baby"

"But how … I don't understand" Alice sat on the sofa putting her head in her hands, Joey sat on the coffee table so he was directly opposite and Lauren retreated to her fragile position in the corner-leaning against the way her arms wrapped tightly around her shaking body.

"Do I really need to explain how you get a baby Al I thought we had a general understanding with that" Joey smirked but failed to gain the same response form Alice.

"I was pregnant when you both left… I didn't know until you'd been gone nearly a month." Although Lauren could feel Alice staring at her she didn't once look up from her feet, "I tried telling him …But" Lauren stopped talking as she began to cry.

"I ignored her calls and texts Al you know how it was, and I shouldn't have she needed me … don't think we planned for this to happen… because we didn't"

"How stupid can you get Joey… no Stupid aint the word … I don't think a word exists that actually describes the enormity of … whatever _this_ is" Alice looked around the room noticing no baby. "Where is this Baby then?" she directed her question to Lauren

"She's sleeping upstairs" slightly smiling Lauren noticed that Alice seemed angry.

"Why didn't Lauren tell me? I would have you to listen to her"

"I am here Alice and that's exactly why I didn't tell you, as much I wanted to tell him I knew it was best all round if he didn't know"

"No Lauren, your mom and dad did, not you… Babe don't keep torturing yourself over it none of this is your fault" Joey stood and pulled Lauren into a hug playing with her hair as he did so.

"Not her fault? Joey she's ruined your life… and hers and that babies she's 19 addicted to alcohol and sleeping with her cousin!" Alice had stood and was shouting quite frustrated ignoring Lauren completely.

"Hey! Alice that is not fair, Lauren Didn't deliberately get pregnant and we didn't deliberately fall in Love and I love her and Lacey… Ye that's your nieces name thanks for asking, She has not ruined anyone's life if anything it's me who has, for getting her pregnant and for running when she needed me… and what gives you the right to Judge Alice … You were the one who told me to sort things and get her back so I have"

"Ye but Joey I told you to make things right not come back with a readymade family that's wrong on so many levels."

"I think I better go" Lauren brushed her hand against Joeys arm.

"No Lauren Don't let her do this to you, if she wants me to stay here than you and Lacey stay too, I'm not leaving you Lauren I told you"

"Then you can all go I don't want you here and I'm sure no one else will want you around either when they find out what you've done".

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it Alice fine, Tomorrow morning we'll be gone and don't expect me to forgive you Alice this is a new low Alice."

Joey Pulled a sobbing Lauren back into an embrace. "Just ignore her Lauren… we'll be fine let's just get tonight over with face the rest tomorrow" Lauren nodded as joey took her hand and lead her back to the room upstairs. Lacey was still sleeping and was curled up just as Lauren does when sleeping. "Come on Your tired babe, get some sleep." Joey pulled a shirt out form a draw and threw it Lauren who slowly undressed and slipped into the shirt. She lay in the bed on the side nearest to Lacey- It felt natural to be doing this, Joey Climbed in and Pulled Lauren's body closed to his. Her head lay on his chest his arm draped around her shoulder. Joey could tell she was crying again as her body rose and fell quickly with irregular breathing. Not saying anything he wiped away her tears with his thumb and pulled her tighter to him. It wasn't long before she was also asleep the room quite with silent sounds of Lacey and Lauren breathing.

Lauren woke a few hours later to a small grizzle from Lacey. Looking at the clock Lauren saw it was half 1 a time she has been used to waking up over the past three weeks. At home Lauren would wake each day at half 1 hearing Lacey's cries from her mom and dad's room, she knew Lacey needed feeding and on so many occasions had wanted to help. Rolling silently from the bed a sense of Fear ran through her. Lauren looked at Lacey and that feeling of hate washed over her for a split second. Shaking her head Lauren saw Joey fidget and she remembered she wasn't alone in this- he gave her the power to be a Mom to Lacey without him it wasn't worth it. Quietly Lauren Lifted Lacey and wrapped the blanket around her leaving the room.

Walking into the kitchen Lauren switched the kettle on, still in darkness as she didn't want the light to scare Lacey she opened the fridge where Joey had put some readymade bottles. Moving towards the kettle, Lauren Jumped when she saw Alice sitting at the table with a hot drink just staring into space, knocking over the bottle as she moved back Lauren put the light on.

"Sorry Al we didn't mean to wake you… I'll be two minutes that's all"

"You didn't wake me … I couldn't sleep too much on my mind" Lauren nodded whilst she gently rocked Lacey. Moving Lacey to her shoulder Lauren poured the hot water into a jug and sat the bottle in it.

"shhh Lace come on bub it's nearly done" Lauren bounced Lacey slightly testing the bottle. Seeing it was done Lauren went to leave.

"You can stay here if you want … save you waking Joey" Alice asked quietly trying to make an effort. Lauren nodded and sat opposite Alice and stated feeding Lacey who silenced the second the bottle hit her mouth. "She's hungry" Alice smiled watching Lacey guzzle the bottle, Alice noticed Lauren looked uncomfortable doing this "she must Love you Lauren she looks so content, you're doing grate with her considering"

"Thanks" Lauren was comforted by Alice's words, "I'm sorry for all this Alice I know it's a mess but I really need Joey we both do."

"I know you are" getting up Alice put her hand on Laurens shoulder and Looked at Lacey, still uncomfortable with situation Alice left to see Joey coming down the stairs.

"Where's Lauren?"

"In there feeding your child"

Joey looked at Alice puzzled what was her game? Joey knew that look too well and it was one that usually mean Alice was planning something.


	7. Unexpected

The night had gone unexpectedly well and Joey was surprised how well Lauren had coped, on occasion in the night she had had doubts but with encouragement she was fine. Lauren rolled over in the bed to feel the cold and empty space next to her and no Lacey in the basket. Quickly stumbling out of bed she pulled a hoody over her body and sped down the stairs calling Joeys name as she went.

"Chill babe was in here" Lauren opened the living room door to see Joey sitting with a cleanly dressed Lacey. He had just that second put the phone down. "Good news babe we got a viewing on the flat by R&R".

"what Joey no we can't afford that"

"I think Miss Branning we can… I got my job back R&R… Plus you have money saved from your job: which by the way you don't have to do anymore and also the lovely Derek left me some money so I'm using it for this …Knowing he wouldn't approve just makes me want to do it even more… Aint that right Lace"

Lauren became very excited and slumped into the sofa next to Joey "Your Daddy did good Lace" her tone was childlike as she almost sang her sentence. "And what do you mean I don't have to do my Job anymore?"

"well without mentioning Lace I kinda told Sharon you needed time off from it but she already knew about her… looks like your mom's been talking and she said it was fine she understood and that the job would be there when you wanted it back" Joey smiled at Lauren

"Hmmm you have been Busy then… also I told Sharon about Lace because she and Denny's Dad were kinda in the same situation, she was really good all the way through the pregnancy not like mom"

"Ye well it's all sorted for now go have a bath and we can go see the flat then ye?" He kissed Lauren as she nodded and made her way to the bath room.

After sitting in the bath for only a few minutes Lauren felt alone again, she didn't know if it was Joey she was missing or if in fact it was Lacey "Joey", Lauren shouted down the stairs prompting Joey to run up with Lacey as fast as his legs would carry him. Lauren laughed as he burst into the bathroom all flustered

"What are you doing?" she laughed looking at how quick he'd got up the stairs

"You shouted and sounded like you need help I thought you were drowning or something" he was quite breathless and by far amused.

"Oh no I'm fine… well not fine I missed you and thought you could chat with me … save me going insane" Joey laughed and sat on the closed toilette seat.

"Joey?"

"Ye?"

"can I have Lacey?"

"what now?" Joey was quite proud of how motherly was being and could sense the shift in her feeling towards Lacey. Lauren was fine when he was with her and she was beginning to cope alone to.

"ye she can have a bath with me" Lauren smiled at joey as he undressed Lacey and placed her into Laurens arms. "Hiya baby girl… what you doing …" Lauren Laughed as Lacey snuggled to her shoulder and splashed water about.

After her bath Lauren had redressed Lacey and gone to see the flat with Joey. They walked across the square (Lacey in the car seat because the pram was still at number 5) and could feel Tanya staring at them from the window of Booty. "Why is Alice Talking to my Mom Joey?"

Not answering Joey Ran towards Booty slamming open the door Lauren closely behind

"aww Look it's Her knight in shining armour. Come for round two have we Joey ? Or bring My granddaughter back where she'll be looked after." Joey remained Silent and pushed Lauren protectively behind him.

"Mom please"

"No don't worry Lauren Alice has explained all about you and him last night and how she saw how good you were with Lacey"

"What?" Joey looked at Alice who smiled

"Well I wasn't going to abandon my own brother was I, I still don't agree with how this has happened but I can see you really Love her Joey she makes you happy, and seeing Lauren with Lacey this morning just hit home how much of a cow id been and something needed to be done"

"so your Doting Auntie Alice though she'd come and tell me exactly what she thought about me and how I should be proud of how you had handled thing Lauren" Tanya was sarcastic but firm at the same time "Just wait till your dads back from his business trip Lauren he won't be happy"

Joey Looked at Alice who was now standing next to Lauren. "I don't think any of us care who else is happy as Long at Lauren and Lacey are that's all that matter to me… come on lets go" Joey nudged Lauren out of the door and picked up the car seat.

"Well Al that was unexpected"

"Joey I'm Sorry I really am you can stay as long as you like all of you" Alice was very apologetic and joey could tell she really was sorry but he still held some slight anger for the way she acted.

"As much as we appreciate the offer I think we are still going to look at the flat" He smiled to Alice "but if you really want to help you go over to Laurens and get as much of Lacey's stuff as you can."

"If Abi's' in she knows where everything is … most of it is in Mom and dads though al" Lauren handed Alice her old key and hugged her tightly whispering thank you.

They split off in separate directions Lauren and Joey with Lacey toward the flat and Alice towards number 5. Standing on the door step Alice knocked the door first but got no response so she used the key. Turning it in the lock she felt it open but from the other side, Max stood in front of her

"Where the hell is My daughter Alice? "


	8. Support

"Look Alice I aint mad at her I just wanna know she's safe"

"She's with Joey" she replied softly hoping that Max would be ok with this.

"Wait, Joey's back?" he frowned and suddenly the penny dropped why hadn't he realised sooner? Of course she would be with Joey- he was the only person who gave her the comfort she needed, even when he pushed her away she still went back. "She's told him about the baby hasn't she?".

Alice dropped her head to the floor fiddling nervously with her hands, her silence spoke a thousand words as max just sighed. "Of course she has and that's where she is with him and he baby" Alice nodded and swore she saw max smile with some sort of relief.

"She's named her uncle max… she and Joey agreed on Lacey". Alice smiled gently as she put her bag on the floor.

"I knew she wanted to call her that… only Tan kinda shoved the idea away Lauren never really got another chance to say what she wanted to call her. She coping al? on her own with Lacey?"

"erm ye she seems to be and Lacey watches her every move you can see she loves Lauren and Joey for that matter it's like she knows who they are , I'm not sure Lauren know it yet, why?"

Max guided Alice into the living room indicating for her to sit down. "Lauren Struggled in the hospital when Lacey was born, she was early and Lauren couldn't hold her at first so there was no initial bond. When she was allowed to hold her she got scared and Tan told her she was doing it wrong so she never tried again, when we got home she was exhausted and didn't really do much she couldn't stand to be around Lacey. The baby reminded her too much of Joey and it was too hard for her. Tan kinda took charge and it pushed Lauren out, when Lauren did do anything she'd get scared and leave crying. We didn't really help kept telling her to take responsibility but not showing her how. All she needed was time and to be listened to"

"Tanya still wants Lacey Uncle Max, She told Lauren to go but to leave Lacey that's why her and Joey are putting a deposit down on the flat by R&R now. Lauren needs Joey and without him she can't face Lacey, Auntie Tanya can't see that"

"Is that what Tan said?" Max wasn't really shocked by Alice's revelation he could see how attached Tanya had gotten to Lacey and he knew that Tanya wished the baby was hers.

"More or less ye… so I just came over to get some things for them … they don't have anything.. only some essentials Lauren threw in a bag when they left"

"Thanks Alice, for this and for supporting them… I'll give you a hand taking some stuff over babies come with a lot of things" Max Laughed as he started to gather the baby things from the living room. Alice headed upstairs as ordered by max and started putting things in boxes.

Back at Alice's Joey and Lauren had just put Lacey down to sleep when Alice came back loaded with boxes. "Joey your child comes with as much junk as you and Lauren combined"

Laughing at Alice Joey made the brave decision to try and push her even more "Actually Al it needs moving to the flat … we signed the deal there and then so baby stuff needs moving to the flat"

Alice looked at him and frowned but sighed and nodded. Joey Took some of the boxes from her and placed them on the floor when a familiar voice called out bringing Lauren to a halt.

"I told you Joey wouldn't hang about Alice… I told you we should have just taken it to the flat"

"Dad" Lauren ran outside to him and flung her arms around him seeing he was carrying all of Lacey's things. "Thank you"

"Alright Lauren I've only been gone a day." He smiled at her knowing what she was doing. "Joey come and help me with these boxes before my daughter becomes too soppy to handle". When the others were out of view and hearing range Max put his arm across Joey's back.

"I'm proud of you son… she loves you Joey and I can see that you love her … That baby in there will be the worry of your life Joe… My baby aint a baby anymore and she still causes me worry… but shes worth every second. I've never seen my daughter so happy and I know it's because of you… She's been to hell and back these last few months without you and it killed be to see her hurting when she looked at Lacey. She loves her Joey no matter what Tanya might have told you Lauren loves that kid because she's a part of you and her. So you look after them and I'm behind you 100% of the way"

"Thank you" it was the only thing Joey could say be he felt more was needed Max could never understand how much his words had meant "what about Tanya?".

"You leave her to me"


	9. Home

"Welcome home babe" Joey smiled Pulling Lauren to his side. They stood in the doorway of their flat. Only two days after signing the deal the flat was perfect, Joey had worked flat-out all the previous day setting everything up. Max had stayed at the flat overnight getting things in order for them and had lied to Tanya telling her he had gone on an overnight drive to meet a buyer. Although it was a two bed flat Lacey's things had been put into joey and Laurens room, Max and Joey had both agreed that it would be best for Lacey and Lauren if Lacey was in her and joey's bedroom. Not having Lacey in with her would have been too similar to the situation at home.

The two of them smiled as Joey pulled Lauren into a tight hug. "Take it your Happy?"

"Joey we could be in a cardboard box and I'd be happy because I've got you and we have our baby" she leaned her weight on his shoulder, a feeling of comfort and safety was present for the first time in a long time. "ye its perfect… it seems too good to be true"

"well it is true so believe it… Your dad got all of Lacey's things so we have everything" joey led Lauren to the spare bedroom her eyes widening to see it had everything Lacey would need. Looking around Laurens eyes trailed from one item to another "Joey where's the cot babe?"

"ahh… That Lauren is in here" Joey pushed open the door to their room. "I thought she might like to sleep in her mom and dad's room". Lauren saw that the room had Lacey's cot at the side of the bed, a modern rocking chair in the corner.

"Is that new? I've not seen that before" Lauren was surprised that Joey would have spent so much time, effort and money on her and Lacey, he really was committed to this wasn't he.

"ye well When I saw you sitting in the chair the other night with Lacey sleeping … I feel so deep in love with you all over again and I want that feeling every time you're sitting in that chair". Lauren moved and sat in the chair displaying a mischievous grin.

"So how much do you Love me now?" she laughed as Joey raised his eyebrows

"I love you like you wouldn't believe Lauren Branning" Joey pulled Lauren to her feet and kissed her slowly on her lips

"say that again…" she smiled into the kiss

"I Love you Lauren Branning… and there are so many things I wanna do to show you but I think we need to go and relieve Alice of babysitting duties… because I miss her and want us to be together"

"I'll go…" Lauren moved from Joeys embrace and picked up her coat from the hall. Joey stood staring at her "Joey stop looking at me like that, I am able to walk over the road you know"

"You just wanna be the first one to use the pushchair don't you?" Joey asked with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe…" she smiled brightly and pecked his lips before leaving.

After staying a short while at Alice's Lauren had put Lacey in the pushchair and was walking back towards the flat. She felt unexpectedly at home pushing the buggy and for possibly the first time she felt that Lacey belonged to her, Lauren smiled gazing into Lacey's eyes. Looking round Lauren met eyes with the one person she didn't want to see.

"Still not had enough Lauren … he not left you yet and left you running scared?" Lauren continued walking ignoring the comments and attempted to brush past her mom but Tanya took grasp of her arm. Lauren gasped at the touch she didn't remember the time when she became afraid of her own mother but it was a feeling that was extremely present now. Lacey started to cry and Lauren attempted to rock the pushchair but was stopped by Tanya.

"You see Lauren, me and your dad only wanted the best for you and your baby and Joey can't give you that" Tanya had Laurens arm rightly in her grasp.

"Oi what the hell is going on here" Jack was running towards the pair seeing that there was confrontation "Tan what you doing?...Lauren, you alright?" Lauren had snatched her arm back and was rocking the pram trying to soothe Lacey. "Why are you yelling at your daughter in the street tan? And why is she standing there with a baby?"

"My Mother is trying to take my baby uncle Jack… sorry mom I don't care who knows now… I love her and she's mine and Joeys not yours" Tears were streaming from Lauren's eyes she tried to brush them away but they continued to fall.

"I know Lauren Sharon told me … I wish you'd have come to me, you know you can talk to me when you mom and dad don't listen"

"I didn't need to Uncle Jack, Joey was there for me" Jack pushed Tanya away from Lauren telling her to go home as he spotted the crowd that had formed listening to the commotion. Lauren pushed the pram towards the flat and turned to see her mom

"I'm sorry Lauren" Tanya yelled to her daughter struggling with Jack Lauren just looked at her and walked off knowing the apology wasn't sincere.


	10. Sensing something's wrong

It had been a month since Joey had moved back to the square and he and Lauren had got the flat. Over the weeks parenthood had become easier on the both of them; they were learning each day found they had a routine sorted perfectly. Lauren was coping much better and time spent with Lacey no longer felt like a chore. Joey had returned to work at the R&R and max had also given him shifts at the car lot again. At first Joey was apprehensive about leaving Lauren to cope alone but after a few days she really didn't mind and would go every day at lunch time to see him at the car lot.

Joey had just left for work that morning and Lauren was planning to take Lacey out for the day, only to the local shopping centre but Lacey was growing fast and need new clothes. This was the first time Lauren was out completely alone with Lacey away from the square, she'd been around wolford alone with her but no further. She felt today was the day to take that step. Lauren dressed Lacey and saw her beautiful smile that had first shown a couple of weeks ago.

*flash back*

_Lauren was sitting in the bath holding Lacey , something that become almost a tradition since the first time she did it back at joeys. Lacey was kicking around the bath when Lauren noticed she was smiling as she kissed her head. "Joey… come her quick" . Running across the hall to the bathroom he appeared, again looking scared and worried._

_"you alright … what's happened" Lauren Laughed trying to suppress tears she turned to Joey and Lifter Lacey to see him. "she smiled at me Joey, her first smile" his eyes widened as Lacey reciprocated the smile for her dad. _

_"That's my beautiful girl … so clever" _

*end of flash back*

After a day of shopping Lauren had returned home with many new things for Lacey, the trip had been shorter than anticipated as Lacey was quite restless. Lauren didn't know why she was usually quite calm but today she was very grizzly and wouldn't settle. When Joey got home from the car lot he arrived home to an empty lounge where Lauren usually was and could hear cries from the bedroom.

Joey walked in to a heart breaking sight. Lauren was stood pacing the room with Lacey against her shoulder both of them crying, Lacey was screaming- a sound neither of them had heard before, Laurens tears were silent rolling down her cheeks. She paced bouncing Lacey slightly, she was snuggled tightly to Lauren which usually sent her to sleep within minutes. Lauren Turned to see Joey at the door "you alright?" he asked taking Lacey from Lauren.

"no… she's been like it since we got home about 2 hours ago, I've tried everything Joey she's warm and I think she's getting a cold or something, I hate seeing her like this". Lauren sat in the rocking chair as joey was now pacing the room with Lacey. Half hour later and both parents had tried all they could yet neither were able to completely stop Lacey's cries, she was however, for now only murmuring. It had taken Lauren at least 20 minutes to get her to this stage, she was sat next to the window rocking slowly back and forth with Lacey in her arms.

As Lacey finally settled Lauren braved moving to change her. She put Lacey on the changing mat and removed her clothes, But Lacey began to scream at Laurens touch.

"Joey… something wrong" Joey went to Lauren who was holding the back of her hand to Lacey's forehead checking her temperature. "Look she's got a rash joey and a temperature… we need to take her to hospital" Joey nodded and packed some things for Lacey in a bag. Lauren quickly redressed Lacey and headed for the door ringing the first person she thought of.

"Lauren?" Tanya answered her phone the second she saw her daughter's name across the screen , neither had spoken properly since the incident in the street although Lauren had heard form Max how sorry her mom was.

"Mom we need your help… Lacey's ill we need taking to the hospital now and I don't want to drive and joeys still banned"

"Lauren its ok calm down… I'll be right over with the car stay where you are … its going to be fine". Lauren hung up the phone and put Lacey ( still screaming) into the car seat. She left the house Joey just behind shutting locking the door. Joey still felt very uncomfortable around Tanya after everything but he knew Lauren needed her there even if there was still unease between them.

Seconds later Tanya pulled up in the car, Joey rushed round with the car seat and fixed it in , he and Lauren sat in the back next to Lacey. The car journey was silent other than Lacey's cries but she seemed to be slightly comforted by the movement of the car. Reaching the hospital Joey and Lauren ran into the A&E department.

"Hi Lacey Branning 9weeks old, she's got a high temperature and a rash and she's been crying like this for around 3hours on and off" Joey spoke calmly to the receptionist as Lauren stood close behind holding Lacey tight. Tanya raced in as Joey was talking and stood next to Lauren.

"Ok sir would you like to take a seat and we'll get a doctor to see you as a matter of urgency"

Joey took the forms to fill and sat next to Lauren and Tanya. Lauren was still crying as was Lacey Tanya looked sympathetically at her daughter. "Lauren darling she'll be fine… you did the right thing bringing her in" Lauren nodded as Tanya squeezed her hand. Joey put his arm around Lauren and she leaned her head to his chest, hearing his soft heartbeat soothed her.

"Lacey Branning?" They all stood and followed the doctor through the doors. When the got to the examination room Lacey was taken from Laurens hold and was examined. Lacey still cried and you could see her pain in Joey and Lauren too who stood holding each other tightly. Lauren saw one of the doctors come over towards them whilst a nurse redressed Lacey

"Well, Mr and Mrs Branning" Joey and Lauren shared a looked and joey slightly smirked but neither had the heart to correct the doctor- it was a complicated situation to explain. "Would you care to sit down?" Joey looked at Lauren he didn't like the doctors tone something told him they weren't going to like what he was about to say.


	11. Normality

"Lacey is perfectly fine" the Doctor smiled softly at the young couple in front of him. "She has what's we call prickly heat, what you know as a heat rash. Her body got too warm and reacted; it's quite common this time of year so there's nothing to worry about."

Lauren and joey breathed a sigh of relief joey hugging Lauren tightly "and its nothing I did ?"

"No not at all she wasn't overdressed or in any direct heat … some babies just get warmer that others that's all"

"Thank you… see Lauren you need to have faith these things happen babe" Joey stood as the nurse brought Lacey back over to them, the infant was still crying slightly but nowhere near as intense as before. Joey reach for Lacey who smiled at his touch. He held her tight to his body, her head lying softly on his chest. Lauren kissed her nose as she stopped crying.

"If I can just give you this cream for the rash then you're free to leave." Lauren took the bag from the doctor and joey shook his hand. They both reappeared in the waiting room, Tanya stood up looking at them both.

"Well?" she questioned

"She's fine mom just got a heat rash… nothing we could have done… can you just take us home please"

"That's fantastic news sweetheart as long as everything's alright" Tanya brushed her hand against Laurens arm and then walked towards the exit the others following close behind. The car ride home was less intense, quite still, but less friction between the three adults. Looking to the back seat Tanya saw Lauren fast asleep, Lacey's fingers entwined around hers. Joey had sat in the front seat so Lauren could stretch out although how she had fallen to sleep left enough room for him and another person in the back.

"I am sorry Joey" Tanya broke the awkward silence, "for everything… I was wrong to think Lacey would be better with me and Max clearly, I'm very grateful to you Joey for making Lauren who she is now"

"I didn't do it to prove you wrong Tan I did it because I Love her and Lacey and I want to spend the rest of my life with them. You hurt her big time Tan, Telling her she wouldn't do it. She's proved your wrong, she does do it and she's damn good at it."

"I know Joey I saw it today, the old Lauren wouldn't have turned to me and asked for help, she would have turned to the bottle, today she swallowed her pride and asked someone she wasn't talking to help her .Seeing the hurt in her eyes when she knew Lacey was hurting showed me how much she loves and cares for her and I can't ever tell you or her or Lacey how sorry I am for trying to take that away from you"

Tanya pulled up outside of Lauren and Joeys flat. She sighed and took Joeys hand in hers. "You're a good kid Joey Branning don't let anyone including me tell you anything different. You proved this last month you're not going run at the first sign of trouble, You proved you're a bigger person than me and Max combined."

Joey was quite touched by Tanya's words no one; not even his own mother had ever said anything like this to him before, the only person to tell him had been Lauren and he thought she was just saying it. In that moment Joey surprised himself he leaned over and hugged Tanya "you don't know how much that means auntie Tan… Would you take Lacey out and ill carry Lauren in? I don't want to wake either of them it's been a long day for everyone." Tanya nodded as her and Joey got out from the car.

"Just leave her there Tan… or you can put her in the cot if you want?" Joey walked into his and Laurens room and laid her on the bed pulling a blanket on top of her. Lauren stirred slightly, joey kissed her head "we're home baby… go back to sleep". Tanya had put Lacey in the cot and tucked her in also ensuring she wasn't going to be too warm. Both of the awake adults left the room quietly shutting the door behind. Joey wondered if things were starting to get back to normal and laughed at him … When were things for him and Lauren ever normal?


	12. Spontaneity

**I thought id be nice and post another chapter today seen as ive nearly finishd the story only two more chapters so lots of fluff in this chapter to make up for all the drama enjoy :) **

The next Moring Joey was had made breakfast and was carrying it into the bedroom. He placed the try on the side and the amazing feeling hit him again. Lauren was sitting feeding Lacey in the rocking chair her body covered in one of Joey's shirts. At first Lauren didn't see him and this appealed to him even more. The love and protection was apparent in her eyes, the pure depth of his love for Lauren showed on his face when she spotted him staring. "You're looking at me like that again Joseph stops it" she said playfully.

"Can't and won't" he watched as Lauren smiled down at Lacey and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

"your Daddy is mean Lacey Loo … he teases and embarrasses Mommy .. ye he does say naughty Daddy" Lauren looked to where Joey was standing just seconds ago but he wasn't there. "Joey? Where you gone"

He reappeared and walked closer to Lauren he knelt to the floor near the side of her so he could clearly see Lacey "Mommy is going to kill me now Lace…" Joey smiled and perched himself up so he was on one knee. Realisation hit Lauren what he was doing her eyes widened and she gasped

"Oh my god … oh my god…." Joey Laughed nervously and pulled the ring box from his pocket.

"Miss Branning, you are undoubtedly the most amazing, beautiful and loving people I have ever known. I've loved you from the moment I saw you and that love grows every day, seeing you sitting here right now with our gorgeous daughter I know this is how I want to spend the rest of my life. Lauren Branning Will you make me even happier than I am now and swap that Miss for a Mrs and marry me?" Joey opened the box to display a small white gold ring with a white diamond in the middle to smaller blue one's either side of it. Lauren couldn't get her words out she was overcome with emotion. Not being able to talk she simply nodded.

"I know you hate surprises but I'm not apologising for this one" Joey took the ring from the box and slid it on, it sat perfectly on her delicate finger. Lauren leaned down and kissed Joey passionately.

"Mmm I love you Joey Branning… you saved me from myself"

"I'd save you all over again anytime babe because I would lay my life on the line for you and Lace" he picked up Lacey from Laurens hold and saw Lauren tense slightly.

"What is it?" he looked slightly concerned

"What are Mom and dad going to say joey? I'm sure Dad will be alright after the initial shock but I don't want to ruin things with my mom after things are getting back on track"

"Your Dad will be fine because I asked him for his permission when we got the flat" Lauren's mouth opened wide as Joey smiled remembering the moment Max had agreed.

*flash back*

_Max and Joey had carried the last of the boxes into the flat and were starting to unpack things._

_"what's up Joe? I can see something's on your mind son" moving over to another box max looked at Joey who had tensed_

_"I wanted to ask you something" he was very nervous as he spoke, he wasn't usually like this but this mean a lot to him before he could continue Max had butted in_

_"yes Joey my answer is yes" He picked up another box smiling at his nephew who looked at him confused_

_"You don't even know what I want to say"_

_"Joey its written all over your face… You want to marry my daughter don't you?" Joey nodded in response slightly smiling was his love for Lauren really that obvious for everyone to see?, it wasn't as if he minded, he wanted people to know how much he loved Lauren, it just wasn't a side he was used to showing._

_"I said yes Joey, she loves you it aint hard to see, I would have said yes to you anytime you asked after what you did for her with the crash, I can see the lengths your willing to go and that's all I want for my baby and my baby's baby." Max nodded approval to Joey. _

_"Thank you Uncle Max, I will never let any harm come to either of them"_

_"I know you wont"_

*end of flashback*

"But, what about mom?" It was Tanya Lauren was most worried about.

"we have a mutual understanding" Joey Laughed as Lauren frowned "we spoke last night when you were asleep, she explained a lot of things and I believe she's truly sorry this time" Joey placed Lacey on the bad ready to change her.

Jumping up from the chair Lauren kissed Lacey on the head and went to shower. "You Mr Branning can get our daughter ready while I get ready and then we can go and spread the news" Joey smiled and nodded and then replied knowing she couldn't see him nod.

"Come on Woman, Your daughter and I are ready and raring to go babe and someone is getting a bit impatient… and I aint talking about Lace."

"Alright I'm here… you daddy is so bossy Lace" Lauren took the pram in her hands and pushed it out the door, she let out a playful squeal as Joey slapped her backside. They made their way over to number 5, unbeknownst to Lauren Joey had asked Jack, Sharon and carol to meet them there. As they were let in Lauren lifter Lacey out and followed Joey into the living room, she shook her head at joey and sucked her tongue to her teeth.

He smirked and put his arm around her waist as she perched on the arm of the sofa sitting Lacey on her knee. After a few seconds everyone was exchanging looks not knowing what was going on.

"So are you going to tell us why we've all been dragged here then?"

Lauren looked up at Joey and smiled "erm me and Joey have got something to tell you all"

"Oh god Lauren you're not pregnant again are you ?"

"Unless Lauren's not telling me something" He raised his eyebrows at her

"No I'm not pregnant… Joey asked me to marry him" She looked around the room to see all the shocked faces. "and I said yes"

Max and Tanya both sighed with relief thinking that Lauren may have said no. The room stood and congratulated the couple kissing Lauren and Shaking Joeys hand. Lauren noticed her dad had disappeared for a while and then returned with a white envelope.

"I've been waiting for moths to give you this, until he finally plucked up the courage and asked you. It's not much but it will help." Lauren opened the envelope and showed Joey the note and money inside "don't spend it all on a dress Lauren". She smiled and gave Lacey to her dad before kissing him.

Most of the others had left by tea time leaving Joey, Lauren, Lacey, abi, Max and Tanya as Oscar had gone to play with Denny. Max was at the table and Tanya was in the kitchen cooking, the house had a warm homely feeling something it hadn't had for a long time. Joey had often glanced at Lauren watching as she stared at her hand in disbelief it contained an engagement ring. He and Lauren we sitting on the sofa Laurens Legs swung in his lap, Lacey sitting in hers. He leaned over to Lacey and held her up "Abi how would you like 20 quid?"

"erm ye what's the catch?" abi raised her eyebrow

"Look after Lacey for us tonight?" Lauren glared at him, trying not to sound too crude he whispered to Lauren "I need you tonight… no distractions". Lauren smiled and bit her lip looking at abi she tilted her head.

"Please abi… Lacey would to spend some time with her auntie Abi"

"Come on abs you can ask Jay round and stay at ours the night? I'll even throw in Chinese"

Abi smiled "I didn't persuading but seen as your willing to buy Chinese I won't say no and if im at yours where will you two be because If you want to be _alone _ then I really don't want to be in the same flat never mind the room next door." Abi cringed at the image in her head. Joey Laughed and smiled at Lauren.

"no I've booked a room at the B&B so your saved"

Later that evening after tea Abi, Joey and Lauren headed back to the flat with Lace. Lauren packed some things in an overnight bag and then started leaving abi with a very long list of instructions.

"She usually sleeps right through till about 6 but there's formula in kitchen if she does wake, erm there's nappies and stuff in there and if she does wake an won't settle she likes the rocking chair… if she get too much call me please oh and don't keep her up abi just so you can cuddle her she sleeps in the cot not arms" Lauren smiled at her sister.

"I can look after a baby you know… I looked after her when you went all anti baby so I think I can cope just go and have a nice time… and not more babies"

"abs" Lauren yelled at the comment blushing , Joey just laughed

"no Promises Abigail" Lauren giggled as Abi was now the one blushing at Joeys comment.

At the B&B Lauren had soon relaxed. "If I remember rightly you were naughty this morning and I think you need to apologise to me" she raised her eye brows joey taking a step closer to her. He kissed her lips and pulled away "I do, do I ?" he kissed her again lingering the kiss longer before picking her up and pushing her into the bed. Lauren looked up at him "ye you do".


	13. Promises

"I Joseph promise to Love you, honour and protect you as long as we both shall live"

"I Lauran promise to love you, trust you and take care of you as long as we both shall live"

The couples modern take on wedding vows made the ceremony more personal, neither of them had wanted a big church wedding and so had used the Money from max to book a hotel, only close family were invited as others still frowned upon their relationship even though they had been together with a baby for nearly a year not including the on and off months beforehand. Joey and Lauren smiled at each other throughout their vows neither of them once breaking the loving gaze they shared.

"you May now kiss your bride" the family stood and clapped as they became entwined in each other's bodies.

"Hello Mrs Branning" Joey smiled into the kiss whispering the words he had wanted to say for months. The kiss became heated before they pulled away remembering they had an audience. Looking slightly embarrassed Lauren and Joey walked back down the aisle smiles fixed on their faces.

After the ceremony they all ate and Max and Joey made their speeches. Max's speech was slightly slurred as he had gotten gradually drunker throughout the day. However a nice balance was achieved as Joey showed his softer side in his speech, making the majority of the women cry, Tanya and Lauren especially. At the end of the speeches the party got underway everyone danced and the karaoke seemed to be a hit with jack and max in their drunken states.

Lauren sat in her chair with Lacey asleep on her, the 9month old was still small for her age but if she had inherited Laurens height like many other of her features she would soon be taller. "hey babe, you alright?" joey sat in the chair next to Lauren and kissed her gently on the lips his hand running through Lacey's short brown hair.

"ye just tired … it's been a long day"

"we could make an escape?" joey raised his eyebrows his tone quite enticing

Lauren sighed yes please before Joey could even finish his sentence. She looked exhausted as she stood holding tight to Lacey. Joey told Tanya that they were heading home and she agreed she would see the rest of the night through for them. They made their way back to the car Joey putting Lacey in the car seat as Lauren sat in the front. It wasn't long into the drive before Lauren was asleep; the day had really taken it out of her.

Half hour later they were back in Walford Joey opened the car door as quietly as he could as not to wake Lauren but Lacey had different ideas. Joey lifted her from the car seat and woke her much to her annoyance and boy did she let him know. It was Lacey's cries that woke Lauren. Getting out for the car she took Lacey from Joey.

"was Daddy mean and wake you up ay baby" Lauren rocked her slowly as she snuggled into her arms.

Walking to the door joey opened it ushered Lauren and Lacey in. "your just like your mother Lace, you hate been woke up and make me feel guilty when I do" Lauren laughed but suddenly felt very strange.

"Joey take Lace I feel funny" she closed her eyes for a second passing Lacey to Joey.

"Lauren you've gone pale babe go and lie down" Joey was worried he'd never seen her like this before. Following Joeys orders she lay on the bed, she felt faint and dizzy. After putting Lacey in her own room Joey returned to Lauren with a glass of water, he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. "Hey Mrs you alright now?"

"I feel fine just tired now… will you lie with me?"

"did you really need to ask" Joey undressed and threw a pair of joggers on. He lay next to Lauren "babe you need to take your dress off… as much as you look amazing in it you can sleep in it now can you" he saw Lauren smirk "shall I undress you then?" Lauren just nodded. Joey slowly undressed Lauren and placed her in a shirt, taking in every perfect inch of her body.

Lauren turned over and kissed him pulling him down next to her. The kiss began to grow passionate and the shirt he had just put her in was now slowly being undone, as he reached the lower half of the shirt he froze lifting his hand from under her body. "Joey… I" Laurens face was etched with fear as she looked down at Joey's hand.

"Babe you're bleeding" he looked at Lauren who was again pale not even a flush of pink in her cheeks "Lauren babe…. Lauren?" He shook her gently as she became unresponsive "Don't do this to me Lauren come on baby" Pulling out his phone Joey called for an ambulance constantly trying to wake Lauren as he did so. He called Tanya and explained everything; she arrived just before the ambulance with Abi and Alice.

"Joey darling what happened?" she ran to him and hugged him tears streaming down his face, he was pale too and Tanya could see the blood on his joggers and top.

"I don't know she said she didn't feel right and then she went to lay down" he wiped his eyes and then went back to Lauren guiding Tanya with him. "I Put Lacey to sleep I got back in here and she was fine" he struggle with his next words, half embarrassed but half wondering if this was the cause. " she was awake and we were joking about , I took her out of her dress and put the shirt on her, then she kissed me and well you know we were about to … get to it, I felt under her and she was bleeding she looked at me and just passed out"

Joey was sat stroking Laurens hair as the paramedics walked in and took over. They loaded her on a stretcher joey not leaving her side closely followed by Tanya as they went out to the ambulance.

"Abi, you and Alice stay here and Look after Lace, Joey needs someone with him" Both girls nodded and stared as the front door slammed shut.

"This is Lauren Branning, 19, PV bleed, unconscious on arrival, no response since, bleedings reduced no other know injuries, over on 3 1…2….3" the paramedics lifted Lauren onto a bed as nurses connected her to machinery " this is her Husband Joey and Mom Tanya" The ambulanced staff left Leaving Joey and Tanya standing watching the fuss around Lauren.

**I thought this one was the last but one but I miss counted you Lucky people so the last but one will be up later**


	14. recovery

The doctors busied around Lauren trying to get some form of response from her "Lauren My names Maggie I'm a doctor at Walford General can you her me sweetheart? Ok were not getting a response" The doctor questioned across to Joey who was standing nervously with Tanya. "Do you know if she's pregnant?"

"erm no no not as far as I know … she could be I don't really know"

"Does she have any children?"

"Ye we have a daughter 9 months" Joey rubbed his

"Ok so we can rule out post pregnancy bleeding, I want to run a pregnancy test and bloods asap" The doctor continued to run tests and came to no apparent conclusion until the blood results came back they had managed to stop the bleed and had established that Lauren had passed out because of the sudden blood loss.

A young nurse walked in minutes later with Laurens blood results. "She's pregnant… ok guys I want an ultrasound here now and call maternity we could be dealing with a miscarriage or prem baby here" Hearing the words Joeys eyes widened and Tanya gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Mr Branning … Laurens test results show she's pregnant so we need to do a scan to establish how far along she is I'm afraid it's not looking too good but until we do the scan we can't say anything for sure… you can sit with her if you like she should be waking up soon"

"Thank you" Joey moved and took the seat at the side of Lauren. He took her hand and kissed it. "Lauren babe you got to wake up, you need to know what's going on babe, I need you here with me" Joey was interrupted by a nurse with the ultrasound machine. The nurse lifted Laurens top and placed gel on her stomach. Joey watched as Lauren laid still no reaction to the movement his hand tightly entwined with hers but his eyes on the screen. The nurse scanned across Laurens stomach and looked worried when there was no sound, Joey and Tanya both knew what this meant but were broke from their trances by a quite thudding.

The nurse smiled and sighed as he turned the screen to Joey "Meet you baby, Daddy. Nice steady heartbeat … just hiding that's all" to his amazement Joey could see a proper baby on the screen not the small dot he was expecting. "If I take the measurements of the screen I'd say baby is nearly 3 months old a bit small but all looks fine"

"Thank you so much" Joey smiled at the nurse who wiped Laurens stomach. "Mrs Branning you need to wake up now, you need to see this…"

Joey looked surprised as he felt Laurens hand squeeze his "I hate it when you wake me up" she spoke and laughed quietly. The doctor had come over by this point and told Lauren she was in hospital and that she'd been passed out for a while.

"You won't hate me this time babe I promise, this is worth waking up to" Joey pointed to the screen that was frozen on the image of their baby "you're pregnant Lauren". Hey eyes filled with tears as she leaned down to kiss Joey.

"but I… I was bleeding…"

"Everything's fine babe they said it was too much excitement and something to do with your body adapting, how did you not know anyway the nurse said the scan showed your nearly three months" Joey Laughed and tucked Laurens hair behind her ear.

"I had a feeling… but wanted to get today out the way first… I only guessed but I didn't know for sure or that I was this far but then again I was 3 months when I found out about Lace so"

After 24 hours of observation Lauren was told she could go home, her and joey had had the discussion about telling people but Lauren wanted to wait- she wanted it to be them for a while just them and her mom that knew.

In the car home Lauren felt herself dreaming about the future what it would hold how she would cope, the one thing she knew was no matter what she would have Joey and he for sure wasnt going anywhere.


	15. Sacrifices

"Mamma…mamma"

Lauren and Joey lay snuggled in a state half between sleep and awake. Lauren lay on her side Joeys arms wrapped around her middle his hands across her side. "Hmmm… Joey you go" Lauren groaned and turned back over burring her head in the pillows as she heard Lacey call for her,

"nooo Lauren she's calling for you" Joey moved closer back to Lauren regaining his hold of her , neither of them wanted to move.

"Babe its 6:30… I'm nearly 9 months pregnant, with your child and I'm tired I was up last night till half 12 with her it's your turn" she turned to look at Joey and gave him her well known puppy dog eyes smiling as she did so.

"why does she always think it's playtime", Lauren just fluttered her eyes at his question, Joey sighed and flung the covers off " Fine you win but she's going to want you" Joey climbed from the bed lazily leaving the room to get Lacey.

Walking in, he saw Lacey (now 1 and a half) wide awake in her cot laughing and smiling when she saw her dad. "Alright Lace do you know what time it is miss?" he said rubbing his head with his hands.

"No" Joey laughed at her quick response; he noticed how much she liked that word recently. Leaning over the cot he picked her up and kissed her nose making her giggle. "Daddy"

"That's right clever girl shall we go see Mommy" Lacey smiled as joey held her tight walking back into his and Laurens room.

"Mama" Lacey shouted as she saw Lauren, the little girl held out her arms towards her mother as Joey placed her on the bed. She crawled up towards Lauren and snuggled against her. Lauren shifted slightly and moved the covers so they were covering them both.

"Mm, morning beautiful" Lacey looked at Lauren and moved her face towards her kissing Laurens nose. "Copying daddy ay Lace" Joey climbed back into the bed So Lacey Lay between him and Lauren. It wasn't long before he noticed she was fast asleep again against Lauren who was also sleeping. Slowly, Joey drifted off himself, this was a usual occurrence for them now and Joey loved this part of the day.

8am come round and Lauren was first awake, she woke curled into Joey's arm Lacey sprawled across his chest. Trying not to wake either of them she vacated the bed making as little noise as possible. Lauren grabbed a towel and walked into the en suite shutting the door behind her. Removing her clothes, well a shirt of Joeys and her underwear she stood in the shower and let the warm water run over her body. Her hands moved to her bump as she felt movement, softly smiling to herself she rubbed the base of her stomach lovingly and watched interested as she could see the movement.

She was removed from her daydream when she felt a warm sensation running down her legs, "JOEY" Lauren screamed, she knew exactly what was happening. She climbed carefully out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body still feeling water trickling down her leg.

Walking into the bathroom Joey saw Lauren sitting against the wall breathing heavily. "What you doing sitting down their babe? You'll get a cold" stepping nearer to Lauren her saw a puddle by her "seriously Lauren you should dry yourself before you get out the shower you could slip"

"My waters have broken you idiot, you need to get me to the hospital… now" Joey held out his hand to Lauren and attempted to pull her up. "No… no Joey I can't it hurts"

"Babe come on don't be dramatic it can't hurt that much" He laughed as Laurens eyes widened and she grabbed his arm

"How about you have the baby and then tell me it don't…" she ended the sentence when another contraction hit, this one much stronger and closer to the last than the others had been. "Joey Please do something" Lauren started to cry feeling scared and unprepared.

"Hey it's alright, we going to go to the hospital and everything will be fine, you did it before babe and you got be here this time" joey put his arms under Lauren and managed to lift her. Placing her on the bed he threw her some underwear, joggers and a jumper. Whilst Lauren got changed Joey dressed Lacey and called Tanya over. It took around half hour for Tanya to arrive and Laurens contractions were getting closer.

"Joey, Lauren?" Tanya looked around the lounge and kitchen buy couldn't see them.

"in her Tan"

"Nana!" Lacey Toddled over to Tanya who lifter her up and squeezed her tightly "How would you like to come to Nana and Granddad's for the day ay? And see auntie Abi? Jay might be there too if you're lucky" The little girl nodded excitedly at hearing Abi and Jay's names. Tanya walked into the bedroom and saw Lauren leaning over gripping the side of the wall, Joey rubbing her back.

"You sure she's going to make it to the hospital? Lacey was a quick birth and they say your seconds quicker"

Slightly crying Lauren took hold of Joeys arm "mom don't say that please… this baby ain't coming here, ill close my legs or something"

"Babe I don't think that's going to work, do you?" Joey laughed slightly and Lauren hated how calm he was in such a stressful situation. "We'll be fine Tan, I promise, come on Lauren let's get you in the car"

They made their way to the car leaving Tanya with Lacey. However as they reached the bottom step, Lauren froze and crippled in pain. Joey ran towards her holding her tight so she didn't fall. "Joey its coming" Lauren breathed deeply through another pain her body instincts telling her this baby was coming.

"What do you mean, "_it's coming_"?"

"I feel like I need to push" she groaned again her hand clenched to joeys shirt. He slowly guided her back to the flat and called an ambulance telling them they needed to be quick. Lauren sat on the floor leaning up the sofa going against the urge to push as she wanted the ambulance to be there. Only 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Tanya opened it and saw a midwife.

The midwife rushed over to Lauren "Where the hell is the ambulance?" Lauren said coldly through gritted teeth

"The ambulance has been delayed so you get me instead I'm a fully qualified Midwife, my names…" before she could finish Lauren had interrupted again

"I don't care who you are as long as you get this baby out of me…" Lauren pulled Joey closer to her; she grasped his hand tightly crying slightly in pain but more in fear "Joey I'm scared"

"I've told you Lauren I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head lightly and tucked her hair to one side.

"Ok Lauren I want you to give me one big push until I say stop…. Good girl and stop for me… ok I can see babies head Lauren"

Lauren cried in pain and Joey hated he couldn't do anything to take the it away "This freaking hurts" she cried out pushing again

"one last push Lauren and you get to meet baby… ok ready" Lauren nodded and Joey held tight watching as she gave one massive push. "Well done Mom meet your Daughter" The midwife wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed her straight on Laurens chest. She and Joey were both crying.

"Do you want to cut the cord dad?" Joey nodded wiping his eyes. The midwife left them for a second to just be with each other.

"You did it Babe, you did it" Joey kissed her lips hoping to show the amount of love he felt for her.

" Thank you" she replied to him looking down at their second daughter.

"what for?"

"for everything you've done for me. You made so many sacrifices for us Joey; I can never thank you for that"

"Lauren id make those sacrifices all over again id sacrifice myself before id let anything happen to you or Lace or this one here. Plus you have already thanked me"

"what? How"

"You've given me two beautiful daughters and I get to wake up to you every day and call you my wife. I love you Lauren Branning. You make the sacrifices worth it."

"I love you too"

** All finished :) I don't know when I'll do another one have no ideas left yet so just waiting for some inspiration. Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed it x**


End file.
